Decade of Waiting
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Set post season nine. Steve and Danny wake up after the former's latest near death experience, and they finally get their act together after nearly a decade of ignoring their feelings.


When the doctors finally discharged Steve from the hospital a week after he got shot and nearly died (again), he was thrilled and ready to go home - but he and Danny needed to make an important stop first. Grinning from ear to ear, Danny wheeled him out of the entrance and helped him into the car, despite Steve's protests. "I can walk myself, Danny!"

"I'm sure you can but let me do this, Steven. You nearly died for the millionth time so I'm taking care of you - for the rest of our lives," Danny responded.

Steve beamed right back at him. "We're getting married. Right fucking now."

"Well, in a few minutes - but yes, you're technically correct."

"I still can't believe you two morons ignored your feelings for so long then skipped several steps and went straight to eloping," chimed in Tani from the back seat, next to Steve.

Danny went to sit down in the driver's seat so they could hurry up and head straight to the courthouse but Junior stopped him. "Sorry, not happening."

Danny gaped at him. "What the fuck? You're turning into Steve!"

Steve scoffed. "He is not! And besides, I'm injured and about to marry you so shut up!" he teasingly shot back.

Junior and Tani both rolled their eyes. "I'm driving because you two are about to get married and shouldn't have to drive yourself to the courthouse," Junior explained.

"Jerry, Lou, Grace, Charlie, and Duke are meeting us there. Figured you'd want to keep it small for now - we'll throw you a party to celebrate later." Tani started to vibrate from excitement and slammed the back of the seat with the palm of her hand.

"Stop it." Junior just sighed fondly and watched from the corner of his eye as Danny and Steve continued to bicker back and forth the whole way there but also made eyes at each other.

"You're so adorable it's gross," Tani declared once they made it there and got out of the car.

"You up for this?" Danny double checked, resisting the urge to run his hand down Steve's body, where he knew his latest scar rested. Steve had been lucky despite being shot in the stomach. He had coded twice on the table during surgery, and the latest near death experience had been a wake up call for them both. Neither wanted to keep ignoring their feelings for each other (although both believed it was unrequited) and everything they had been hiding for nearly a decade had come pouring of them. After that, eloping was the next logical step (although it made people's heads spin that they went from burying their feelings to getting married in such a short time span) , and they couldn't wait to start their new life together. Grace had screamed and flung herself into her dad's arms after learning he and Steve finally got their shit together. Charlie had only shrugged and smiled at him.

"Stop asking me, Danno. I am so fucking ready to call you my husband, you have no idea."

"I think I have some idea." Danny kissed him, and then the group headed into the courthouse.

After a wait time of about only fifteen minutes, it was time to finally make it official between Steve and Danny.

"I can't believe you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses," Grover murmured as he shook his head in amusement.

Grace shushed him. "Stop prolonging this," she whispered to him as the judge began to talk.

Steve winced as he shifted to get a bit more comfortable and he held his hand up when Danny almost interrupted the judge to ask if he was okay. "I'm fine," he whispered.

"You better be - you're going home and taking a nap," Danny mouthed back.

"Stop talking," Tani hissed as the judge paused for a few seconds.

"Gentlemen, time to exchange the vows. I understand you wrote your own?" the judge questioned.

They both nodded, and the judge urged Steve to go first. "It took us nearly a fucking decade to get here and while we made some mistakes along the way, I don't regret it. You're the love of my life, Danny, and I love those kids of yours too. We found a family, which is absolutely amazing. And yeah, we're missing a few people, but I know they're thrilled for us. I can't wait to call you my husband. I love you."

Danny sniffled as Steve slid the ring up his finger. "Fuck you for making me cry, Steven McGarrett. But you're the love of my life too, and my kids are yours - you've certainly helped me parent enough over the years. You scared the fuck out of me last week but babe, I'm so glad you survived so I can yell at you some more. I love you too."

This time it was Steve's turn to sniffle as Danny slid the ring up his finger. The judge pronounced them officially wed, and the two kissed.

Tani cheered and wiped away tears, as did Grace while Charlie clapped. "Congratulations!" Junior called.

"This definitely fit you. Couldn't have gotten married any other way." An amused Grover sighed and clapped the newlyweds' shoulders.

After they pulled away, Charlie went to launch himself at Steve but Grace stopped him. "Careful, remember? He's hurt," she reminded him.

"Okay." Charlie gently hugged Steve, trying to avoid his injuries. "Happy you're okay, Uncle Steve."

"I'm happy too, kiddo."

"Love you," Charlie told Danny before returning to Grace's side.

"So, do we go back to work while you two head home or what? Can we at least have a reception dinner?" Junior asked.

"We're heading home but you guys do whatever you want. Just make sure you're sober in case we get called in on a case." Danny hugged him then grabbed Steve's hand and kissed it before making their way back to the car.

Steve and Danny definitely needed to make up for lost time but since the former was still recovering, they had to put off certain activities for the foreseeable future. That's okay, though - they had the rest of their lives now, provided one of them didn't nearly die again.


End file.
